jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Das Buch der Kopfgeldjäger – Die geheimen Schriften des Boba Fett
}} Das Buch der Kopfgeldjäger – Die geheimen Schriften des Boba Fett ist ein Sachbuch, das von Daniel Wallace, Ryder Windham und Jason Fry geschrieben wurde. In englischer Fassung wurde das Buch am 29. Oktober 2013 herausgebracht, in Deutschland ist es am 25. März 2014 erschienen. Es umfasst 160 Seiten und soll von Boba Fett gebunden worden sein. Es wird viel über die Arbeit als Kopfgeldjäger der Kopfgeldjägergilde und den Ansichten sowie der Vorgehensweise der Death Watch geschrieben Beschreibung des Verlags Deutsch Der Star-Wars-Schatz: das geheime Wissen der Kopfgeldjäger. Neben den Jedi und den Sith stellen die Kopfgeldjäger die dritte große Gruppe der Star-Wars-Helden, und der berühmteste von ihnen ist Boba Fett. Für dieses Werk hat er zwei bedeutende Schriften vereint: das Handbuch der Kopfgeldjägergilde und eine Rekrutierungsschrift der Death Watch, einer geheimen Splittergruppe der Mandalorians. Beide zusammen geben einen faszinierenden Einblick in die grausame Welt der Kopfgeldjäger. Mit Infos zu Jadgtechniken, Ausrüstung, Philosophie, Geschichte und zahlreichen ''„''handschriftlich" Anmerkungen von Boba Fett und den Vorbesitzern der Schriften. Band 3 der Star-Wars-Bestseller von Daniel Wallace: eine kostbare Edition für die Kultgemeinde. Mit vielen Illustrationen und zahlreichen Zusatzinfos aus der Star-Wars-Welt. Englisch Around the time legendary bounty hunter Boba Fett tumbled into the Great Pit of Carkoon, the Rebel Alliance discovered a secure, blast-proof bounty hunter’s case holding Boba Fett’s personal items. For years it remained hidden away. But now all who wish may unlock the secrets held within . . . . Press the buttons, insert the data card, and the case opens with sounds and lights. Housed within is a text of great import. At some point in his career Boba Fett bound together the latest edition of the Bounty Hunters Guild Handbook and a manifesto from Death Watch, the secretive splinter group of Mandalorians. Together, these volumes make up The Bounty Hunter Code. The handbook is an essential guide for all bounty hunters. Senior Guild members offer advice for hunters new to the Guild, a detailed list of the tools and techniques crucial to the “crimson trade,” and the basics of making a living on the margins of galactic law. Boba Fett has scrawled additions and commentary in the margins throughout, as have the bounty hunters Greedo, Bossk, and Dengar, all of whom were once in possession of the Handbook. The Death Watch volume—part informational guide, part manifesto—is full of Death Watch history, philosophy, and discussions of key Mandalorian gear: their famous T-visors, their celebrated armor, and their impressive jetpacks. This Death Watch booklet was originally taken from Death Watch leader Tor Vizsla and given to Boba by his father, Jango Fett, and features handwritten notes from father to son. Boba in turn intended to leave it to his daughter, and so he’s added his own annotations to aid in her education. The bounty hunter Aurra Sing and the pirate Hondo Ohnaka have added their commentary as well. Tucked beneath The Bounty Hunter Code is Cradossk’s memoir, Making a Killing, a brutal account of his rise to the top of the Bounty Hunters Guild. From the creators of Book of Sith and The Jedi Path, in collaboration with Lucasfilm, The Bounty Hunter Code reveals the secrets of the hunt and offers insight into this demanding, dangerous, and misunderstood profession. The case includes: *The Bounty Hunter Code *The 48-page memoirs of Cradossk, former head of the Bounty Hunters Guild, with an inscription from the author to Boba Fett *A Kamino saberdart *Boba Fett’s captain's license *Boba Fett's arms permit *Slave I’s official operating license *An Imperial wanted poster for Han Solo *An inventory slip from the Rebel Alliance forces who discovered and seized Boba’s property Inhalt Cover Bild:The Bounty Hunter Code.jpg|Erstes englisches Cover Bild:BountyHunterCode.jpg|Zweites englisches Cover Bild:Das Buch der Kopfgeldjäger.jpg|Deutsches Cover Weblinks * * en:The Bounty Hunter Code: From the Files of Boba Fett pl:The Bounty Hunter Code: From the Files of Boba Fett Kategorie:Sachbücher Kategorie:Legends-Quellen